The invention generally involves lighting fixtures.
Overhead lighting is often used, especially in a commercial environment, to emphasize various features within a room. In the commercial setting, overhead lighting may be used to accent floor items, such as displays, or wall items, such as paintings. In addition, the strategic placement of overhead lighting may create a certain ambiance.
One problem with overhead lighting is that positioning the light may involve construction-engineering problems. For example, some lighting may be placed only where overhead joists or beams travel, which may not be optimal. One solution for this is to create positionable lights that can be moved periodically. However, the mere movement of the light does not solve the problem of the location of the lighting itself as being confined to the joist area.
Another problem with overhead lighting is that if multiple lamps are used, then positioning these lights is problematic. For example, in those fixtures where the lamps are immobile, the plurality of lamps face in the same direction and independent action of an individual lamp is not possible. In addition, using multiple lamps also involves increased wiring difficulties. Since overhead lighting is by definition, overhead, then a customer walking under the light fixture will see the wiring behind the light. To date, in multiple lamp assemblies no aesthetically pleasing lighting fixture exists that permits easy lamp replacement in conjunction with blocking the view of the back wiring.
The foregoing problems are solved and a technical advance is achieved by the present invention. Disclosed is a lighting fixture that provides easy lamp replacement and/or ballast transformer replacement, and blocks the view of the back wiring.